kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai
is the third film in the and is a crossover between the Showa Kamen Rider series and the Heisei Kamen Rider series, and also featured some Super Sentai members. Synopsis The Riders are usually fighting in order to protect their home, but this time around they are fighting each other. It seems like the fighting is connected to the Underground Empire Badan. Kamen Rider 1, Takeshi Hongo, is trying to defeat Badan and in order to do that he must defeat Gaim. Badan are using monsters from different series and are trying to continue where Shocker left off. ToQger and Kyoryuger's Kyoryu Red will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot The film opens with Zawame City ravaged by a fight between the Heisei Riders and the Shōwa Riders, before going back in time to the week before, when workers from the Yggdrasill Corporation are dragged by an unknown force underground. Upon hearing rumors about it, Kouta Kazuraba investigates the area with his friend Mai Takatsukasa, just to fall into a hole as well and find themselves in an underground, alternate version of the city. The two find a boy called Shu, who has the power to revert things and is certain that he has something important to do, but he does not remember what it is. Kouta and Mai then bring the boy to the surface and Takeshi Hongo appears demanding them to hand him over. When soldiers from the Underground Badan Empire appear to kidnap him as well, Takeshi transforms into Kamen Rider 1 to allow Kouta, Mai, and Shu to escape. Badan then launches an attack on the surface, and Armored Riders Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu Shin appear to fight back alongside Kouta, who transforms into Armored Rider Gaim as well to protect his friends. However, Gaim is attacked by Kamen Rider Fifteen, who is also seeking the boy and also possesses a Lockseed that allows him to transform into the Rider Arms of the 15 Heisei Riders, and when Kamen Riders 1, 2, and V3 appear to fight him, Shu uses his powers to escape with Gaim and Mai. Kouta and Mai take Shu to Drupers where they meet Tsukasa Kadoya, and Narutaki appears before them as well, affirming that the fifteen Heisei Riders must join forces to stop the Badan Empire, and before leaving, warns them that asking for the Shōwa Riders help is useless as they will refuse to cooperate with them. Tsukasa then departs to gather the other Kamen Riders with Kaito Kumon, while Kouta stays behind to take care of Shu. The first Rider they contact is Shotaro Hidari, who refuses to hear their plea before he finishes his job to search for some lost pets. Leaving Kaito behind to help Shotaro with his errand, Tsukasa contacts Takumi Inui who also refuses to help, claiming that his days as a Kamen Rider are over. Kamen Rider Fifteen appears to attack them, and Tsukasa transforms into Kamen Rider Decade to fight him, allowing Takumi and himself to escape harm. Some time later in a ramen shop, Takumi involves himself in an incident where a wounded runaway criminal holds Mari, a high school girl, hostage. Keisuke Jin appears and heals his wounds before convincing him to release Mari and surrender to the police. Takumi then follows Jin to his clinic, where he helps him tend to another patient. Takumi then confides in Jin about how he is haunted by the death of his friend Masato Kusaka and Jin convinces him to stay at his clinic for a while. The next day, Takumi and Mari are attacked by the Badan Empire. In order to protect her, Takumi decides to fight again as Kamen Rider Faiz, defeating them, but in turn, Jin reveals himself as Kamen Rider X, attacking and defeating Faiz before claiming that he must find his resolve by himself. Meanwhile, Tsukasa finally convinces Shotaro to listen to his request, and asks him about Shu. Elsewhere, Shu finally remembers his past and leads Kouta to his house, where it is revealed that Shu has been dead the whole time. He remembers that before he died, his mother had been due to take him to see the lighthouse but was forced to cancel the plans when she had to work. Upset, Shu sent a picture of himself holding a piece of paper reading 'I Hate You' before then being killed crossing the road. Although he intended it just as a tease, Shu now regrets his final actions and wishes to see his mother and make amends with her. Kamen Rider Fifteen then appears to take Shu with him, and Kouta learns that he is actually Shu's father Ren Aoi. Aoi reveals that the Badan Empire intends to use Shu's powers to power up a machine known as the Mega Reverse, which can make the dead return to life while killing the living, allowing his son to come back to life. While Kamen Rider Gaim fights Kamen Rider Fifteen, Kamen Rider Decade appears and takes Shu to see his mother, but General Jark stands in his way. Kamen Riders Black and Black RX appear to defeat Jark before turning to fight Kamen Rider Decade as well, but Shotaro appears to fight them instead as Kamen Rider Joker and allows Tsukasa to keep escorting the boy. Kamen Rider Baron appears to assist Kamen Rider Joker against the Shōwa Riders while Tsukasa takes Shu to the lighthouse where his mother is staying. But before he can meet her, Kamen Rider Fifteen appears and defeats both Kamen Riders Decade and Gaim with the power of the Heisei Rider Lockseed. Back in the present day, as the Shōwa and Heisei Riders fight and defeat each other, from the Shadow Line appears to join forces with the Badan Empire. Schwarz reasons that Badan's plans to open the underworld and unleash darkness is compatible with their own desire to eliminate light and expand the Shadow Line's domains, and sends his Kuliners to attack Kamen Rider Den-O's Den Liner which is destroyed along with Den-O. Kouta, Tsukasa, and Takumi join forces with the remaining Heisei Riders and confront the Shōwa Riders about their reasons for attacking them. Kamen Rider 1 explains that it was all the Heisei Riders' fault, as it was their attachment to their deceased important ones that empowered the Badan Empire and allowed the advent of Kamen Rider Fifteen. Meanwhile, Ambassador Darkness, the leader of the Badan forces, reveals himself as Ryo Murasame, who has infiltrated the organization to destroy it from the inside. He betrays the Generalissimo of Badan, apparently destroying the Mega Reverse Machine, but is deceived instead, when the true Mega Reverse Machine is revealed to be the entire Badan Empire base, which takes flight up in the sky. Ryo then reveals that the other Kamen Riders that have supposedly been defeated had in fact been sent to Helheim Forest, and takes the opportunity to summon them back all at once to assist him and Kamen Rider Gaim. The Heisei and Shōwa Riders confront the Badan Empire helped by Armored Riders Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu Shin when the Generalissimo of Badan reveals itself as a giant monster resembling a dinosaur. from the appears, as well, to fight the monster with Gabutyra, but it proves itself too strong for just his Zyudenryu. Soon after, the and Kamen Rider Den-O arrive to assist him, combining their trains with Gabutyra into ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner to destroy the Generalissimo. As Kamen Rider Decade rescues Shu from the Mega Reverse Machine, Kamen Riders Wizard and X are about to destroy it for good, when they are stopped by Faiz, who wants to atone for Masato's death by allowing him to be revived. Haruto argues, telling him how his desire to bring Koyomi back resulted in her resurrection into a being of evil. Jin then convince Takumi that destroying the machine is the right thing to do, and together the three Kamen Riders use their final attacks to bring it down. Kamen Rider 1 gives Kamen Rider Gaim a special Lockseed containing the powers of the 15 Shōwa Riders, allowing him to transform into 1 Arms and finally defeat Kamen Rider Fifteen, who returns to his senses. With the Badan Empire all but defeated, Kouta asks the Shōwa Riders if there is any way they can use their power to fulfill Shu's wish. The Shōwa Riders agree, and use their energy to change Shu's photo so that the message now reads 'I Love You'. Shu's spirit then reconciles with his parents one last time before passing on to the other side. The battle is not quite over however, as Takeshi tells the Heisei Riders that the anger at how their desire to resurrect the dead helped cause the crisis was not a charade. Therefore the Shōwa Riders are still in doubt if they can leave the protection of Earth to the Heisei Riders and challenge them to a battle, with Narutaki watching it all from afar. The battle concludes when Kamen Rider Gaim risks himself to protect a single flower from Kamen Rider 1's Rider Kick, leading the Shōwa Rider to admit defeat upon realizing his act of kindness. Now truly reconciled, the Shōwa and Heisei Riders then bid farewell to each other and follow their separate ways once more. Alternate Ending The battle concludes when Kamen Rider Gaim powers up attack to use against Kamen Rider 1, but stops after realizing that the Shōwa Rider could attack him before he deploys it and admits defeat, allowing the Shōwa Riders to win. Kamen Rider 1 commends him upon realizing his act of kindness, leading the Shōwa and Heisei Riders to reconcile. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Gaim: The premiere date of this movie places it between Episode 23 and Episode 24. However, due to the latter showing Baron still in the same fight he was in at the end of the former, this movie seems to take place at least after episode 24. * : The premiere date of this movie places it between Station 6 and Station 7. Characters Kamen Riders Showa Riders Heisei Riders Main Heisei Riders Other Heisei Riders * * Allies *Mai Takatsukasa *Kiyojiro Bando *Iyo *Mari *Shu Aoi *Saki Aoi *Narutaki Villains *Badan Empire **The Generalissimo of Badan **Ambassador Darkness **Yamaarashi-Roid **Tiger-Roid **Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **General Shadow **Marshal Machine **Super Galaxy King **Bilgenia **High Priest Baraom **Neo Organism **Kaijin ***Scorpion Man ***Sabotegron ***Ghoster ***Zanjioh ***Shiomaneking ***Poison Lizard Man ***Jaguarman ***Girizames ***Hiruchameleon ***Ganikomol ***Turtle Bazooka ***Suddendath ***Garai ***Schwarian ***Ika-Jaguar Yummy ***Shocker Greeed **Combatmen ***Shocker Combatmen ***Destron Combatmen ***Combat-Roids ***Chaps * ** *Orphnoch **Arch Orphnoch (flashback) **Horse Orphnoch (flashback) **Lobster Orphnoch Cast ;Kamen Rider Series cast * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Super Sentai Series cast * |ライト|Raito}}: |志尊 淳|Shison Jun}} * |トカッチ|Tokatchi}}: |平牧 仁|Hiramaki Jin}} * |ミオ}}: |梨里杏}} * |ヒカリ}}: |横浜 流星|Yokohama Ryūsei}} * |カグラ}}: |森高 愛|Moritaka Ai}} * |桐生 ダイゴ|Kiryū Daigo}}: |竜星 涼|Ryūsei Ryō}} * : |山口 勝平|Yamaguchi Kappei}} * |シュバルツ将軍|Shubarutsu Shogun|voice}}: |壤晴彦|Jō Haruhiko}} * : |千葉 繁|Chiba Shigeru}} ;''Kamen Rider Taisen-only cast * : * : * : * : * : , * : * : * * * * ;Miscellaneous voice roles * , , : * , , , : * , , , , : * , , : * , , , : * , : * * Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Gaim: *Kamen Rider Baron: *Kamen Rider Ryugen: *Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin: *Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider X: *Kamen Rider Faiz: *Kamen Rider ZX: *Kamen Rider Wizard, Yamaarashiroid: *Kamen Rider Fifteen: *ToQ 1gou, Kyoryu Red: *ToQ 2gou: *ToQ 3gou: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} *ToQ 4gou: |竹内 康博|Takeuchi Yasuhiro}} *ToQ 5gou: |野川 瑞穂|Nogawa Mizuho}} *General Schwarz: *ToQ-Oh: Kamen Rider Form Changes and Collectibles Used Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Gaim ***Orange, Suika, Lemon Energy, Ichigo, Sakura Hurricane, Kachidoki, Showa Rider (Rider 1) **Baron ***Banana, Mango **Ryugen ***Budou, Kiwi **Fifteen ***Fifteen, Heisei Rider (Wizard, Decade, Fourze, Gaim) **Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Decade ***Rose Attacker *'Arms Change:' **Gaim ***Orange Arms, Suika Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Ichigo Arms, Kachidoki Arms, 1 Arms **Baron ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms **Ryugen ***Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms **Fifteen ***Fifteen Arms, Wizard Arms, Decade Arms, Fourze Arms, Gaim Arms **Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Gaim ***Sakura Hurricane **Decade ***Rose Attacker Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Transformation: Flame, Infinity **Magic: Big, Bind, Driver On *'Style Used:' **Flame Style, Infinity Style Astroswitches *'Switches used:' **Circle: Rocket Super-1, Rocket **Cross: N/A **Triangle: Drill, Gatling **Square: N/A *'States Used:' **Rocket States, Base States Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora, Kujaku **Legs - Batta, Condor *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Tajadol Combo Gaia Memories *'Memories Used:' **Double ***Soul - Cyclone ***Body - Joker **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker **Joker ***Joker Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade, Hibiki, Kuuga **Attack Ride: Invisible **Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador *'Forms:' **Decade, Decade Hibiki, Decade Kuuga Mighty Form Other Form Changes *Kabuto: Masked Form, Rider Form *Faiz: Axel Form, Blaster Form *Agito: Trinity Form *J: Jumbo Formation Super Sentai Form Changes and Collectibles Used Zyudenchi *The Kyoryugers can use their to transform, summon their , and activate special abilities. ** - (Battle Mode) ToQ Ressha *The ToQgers can use their to transform, swap colors with each other, and summon their giant Ressha. ** - Red ** - Blue ** - Yellow ** - Green ** - Pink ** - **Den-O - Den-O Mecha * ToQ-Oh **ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner International Movie Theaters *In Hong Kong, this film released on July 17, 2014. The Neofilms ltd. bought the copyright. With the Cantonese dubbed version and the original Japanese version. The title is Heisei Period vs. Showa Period: The Masked Rider War feat. Super Sentai ( Peng Seng Deoi Ziu Wo: Mung Min Ciu Jyan Daai Zin feat. Ciu Kap Zin Deoi). *In Thailand dex club had bought the copyright to premiere the Thai dubbed version of the movie. It was released on October 31, 2014 under the title Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: The Great Masked Rider Battle Feat: Super Sentai ( Heisei Rider vs. Shōwa Rider: Ap̣hi Mh̄a Ssụk Maskh Rider Feat: Super Sentai). KRTaisenMoviePoster(Chinese).jpg|Cantonese dubbed version of the movie poster Thai_version_kamen_rider_taisen.jpeg|Thai dubbed version of the movie poster Kamen Rider Taisen Korean Poster.jpg|Korean dubbed version of the movie poster Errors *When Fifteen in Wizard Arms defeats Zangetsu Shin, both Baron and Gaim unknowingly hear Ryugen calling Zangetsu Shin "brother", even though it's supposed to be a secret that they only learn about in Episode 36 of Kamen Rider Gaim. *When Decade transforms into Hibiki while fighting Fifteen, the transformation phrase is the incorrect Form Ride (in Kamen Rider Decade, Form Ride refered to the alternate forms). When he transforms into Kuuga, however, the phrase is the correct Kamen Ride. *When Fifteen activates his Driver's Squash Function while in Decade Arms, it instead announces 'Hibiki Squash' *When Tsukasa put on the Decadriver, the sound for when the belt wrapped around his waist isn't used, instead it is the sound of the Fourze Driver. *When Zangetsu Shin fires the Sonic Arrow alongside Baron Mango Arms' Mango Au Lait and Ryugen Kiwi Arms' Kiwi Au Lait, the normal charging sound is heard, and the "Melon Energy" sound is not heard when the Sonic Arrow is fired. *When Ryugen Kiwi Arms activates the Au Lait function on the Sengoku Driver, he is seen pressing the Cutting Blade once instead of twice. *The sound editing in the film is sub-par compared to previous films, with the background music sometimes being louder than the dialogue in specific scenes such as the scene when Takumi, Tsukasa and Kouta are talking. *When Takumi transforms into Faiz Blaster Form, he placed the Faiz Phone in the Faiz Driver, rather than the Faiz Blaster weapon. **Furthermore, after the transformation is complete, the Faiz Phone disappears from the Faiz Driver for no apparent reason. *When OOO uses his Medajalibur, the O Scanner announces Scanning Charge instead of Triple Scanning Charge. **This would be the third time that this error happened. *Although the Showa Riders berated the Heisei Riders for not moving on with their deceased loved ones, that doesn't make sense considering that 1, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger and Black/Black RX never seemed to have truly gotten over their loved ones' tragic demise. **It is also ironic that the Showa Riders would suddenly be against the Heisei Riders, given that the two eras of Riders have worked together in previous crossovers. Notes *This film is the first in the Super Hero Taisen series to feature a war between Kamen Riders, rather than Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and some other Toku series. *This film has the most main rider actors returning than previous films of the Super Hero Taisen series. *This film features the first out of suit re-appearance of Takeshi Hongo in 38 years. His last on screen appearance out of suit was in the Kamen Rider Stronger TV special All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!. Hiroshi Fujioka previously reprised his role as 1 vocally in the Kamen Rider Series 40th anniversary movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (2011), his last in the flesh last appearance in a Kamen Rider production was as the MPD Superintendent General in Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 (2001), which was a homage to the franchise's 30th anniversary. **This is likewise the first out-of-suit appearance of Keisuke Jin in 33 years since he appeared in two episodes of Kamen Rider (1979 series). **Further, this is the first on-screen appearance of Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX) since his only on-screen appearance was in Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! 30 years prior. *Despite being made in the Heisei era, Kamen Riders Shin, ZO and J are considered Showa Riders (technically known as Post-Showa Riders as the Showa era ended in 1989). **This categorization is done by fans and Toei due to them being created under Shotaro Ishinomori's supervision. Whereas every Rider after Shotaro's death in 1998 were created under the supervision of Toei, Bandai and Ishimori Productions. *This movie appears to acknowledge multiple Rider anniversaries, including: **40 years since Kamen Rider X and Kamen Rider Amazon. **35 years since the first revival of the Kamen Rider franchise with Kamen Rider (Skyrider). **30 years since Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! (the only TV appearance of the Badan Empire). **25 years since the end of the Showa Era with Kamen Rider Black RX. **20 years since Kamen Rider J (the last Kamen Rider movie prior to Shotaro Ishinomori's death in 1998). **15 years since the beginning of the Heisei Era with Kamen Rider Kuuga (before the year begins). **10 years since Kamen Rider 555 ended and was replaced by Kamen Rider Blade. **5 years since the end of the Heisei Era with Kamen Rider Decade and the beginning of the Neo-Heisei Era with Kamen Rider W. **Additionally, it is also when the Movie War series have started which have Decade and Double being the star in the first Movie War film. *On the official website , there is a poll of having the either the Heisei or Showa Riders winning the battle, making it the first time that fans could directly influence a movie's plot. The movie poll ended one day before it premiered in theaters with Heisei as the victor by a short margin. The ending featuring the Showa Riders as victors was featured as a special on the DVD/Blu-Ray release of the movie. **A similar option was made during the broadcast of the TV special Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders to choose its ending, with the votes made via phone call. *The TV special, , which aired the day following the release of Kamen Rider Taisen, acted as a prequel to this movie. *The concept of the original Rider denoucing the newer ones for not being true Kamen Riders was previously played for comedy in one of the net movie series attached to OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (2011), where Rider 1 reasons that modern Riders shouldn't be considered Kamen Riders due to them having no cybernetic modifications. *When Hongo was fighting with the Combat-Roids, the scene was paying tribute to his first battle in The Mysterious Spider Man. * The original form of Kamen Rider 1, which appeared in the first thirteen episodes of the original series appears as a cameo during Hongo's transformation into his current New Rider 1 form at the showdown between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. *Keisuke Jin performs his inital transformation into X-Rider, using the phrase and jumping into the air with his bodysuit manifesting as he removes the "Redizer" & "Perfecter" from the sides of his belt to form his helmet and then snapping up the faceplate to complete the transformation, as opposed to the process following his upgrade towards the end of his series, where he used the phrase to transform while making a "X" sign with his arms. He had previously used the upgrade transformation when he returned in Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider (Skyrider). * When Narutaki explains to Tsukasa in Drupers that there are now fifteen Heisei Riders, a collage of them appears. The footage of the first fourteen Heisei Riders is a re-use of the Bujin Riders collage seen at the start of Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale, while Gaim's is taken from his first appearance at the end of episode 52 of Kamen Rider Wizard. * Post credits, the film is dedicated to Tohru Hirayama, the co-creator of the Kamen Rider Series, and Takao Nagaishi, the main director of Agito, 555, Blade, and Kabuto. Both men sadly passed away the year before in 2013. *This is the second film that doesn't have Narutaki becoming one of the past villains in the Kamen Rider Series. Instead, he is on the better terms with Decade despite cursing him a couple of times. *This spring film marks the first time a couple of things happen: **First appearance of Agito's Trinity Form since its television series. **Featuring a movie-exclusive Rider, as well as excluding Net Movies, since the Cho-Den-O Trilogy. **Featuring a movie-exclusive form since OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. **Featuring the current Super Sentai teaming-up with a Kamen Rider that has the same motif as them, as well as having them acknowledge the previous team's leader (although the current team does not meet them in person). ***This also includes that the Rider does not appear in the current Sentai's cockpit in the mecha. **Featuring one of the current Sentai team's main villains. **Acknowledging one of the Movie War films when Haruto mentions Koyomi being revived as an evil magician. **Having the climax scene take place in a city. **Previous and current Sentai members appearing during the climax only. **Having the film premiere in March and the home video be released in August. **Having the previous Rider and Sentai series feature only the main character (Haruto and Daigo). **Tsukasa Kadoya visits his successor's (Kamen Rider Double) city, Futo; and Gaim's city, Zawame. ***Interestingly enough, Futo and Zawame are respective neighboring cities. *Some of the matchups in the actual final battle: **Kamen Rider Den-O vs. Kamen Rider Shin: an unborn child is a plot point at the end of both their stories. **Kamen Rider Decade vs. Kamen Rider ZX: both were the 10th Rider on both eras. ***Surprisingly, both Riders have their original actors reprising their role in this film. **Kamen Rider Hibiki vs. Kamen Rider Amazon: completely organic Riders. **Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Agito vs. Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J: both pairs were conceptualized as a Shared Universe at first. **Kamen Rider Fourze vs. Riderman: Both having the power of equipping various weapons on their limbs. **Kamen Rider Blade vs. Kamen Rider Stronger: Stronger already faced one beetle Rider (appropriately enough, the rhinoceros beetle one) in the cold open, naturally it's the other's turn, and this one has lightning power to match. ***Then there's the fact that this isn't the first time Stronger and Blade have fought, they were previously matched in the Rider Battle tournament during Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker five years ago. **Kamen Rider Ryuki vs. Kamen Rider Super-1: the Chinese-styled rider vs the rider who actually learned Chinese martial arts. **Kamen Rider Kabuto vs. Skyrider: Being the Ace, it's only natural that Kabuto would go for a rematch with the Rider that took him down in the beginning. *Narutaki calls himself an "ally to the Kamen Riders" and seems to be on better terms with Tsukasa. Although Narutaki never really hated Riders before, he was willing to go against them if it meant taking down Decade, while here watching Decade fighting alongside them somehow makes him put away all his past grievances. *This movie's plot twist is nearly identical to Super Hero Taisen. In both films, super heroes are in a civil war while the villain has a secret plan. The defeated heroes are actually teleported to a different dimension, waiting there for the chance to return to join in the final battle. *Despite Baron and Zangetsu Shin being turned into Lockseeds was unseen after their defeats, their Legend Rider Lockseeds (save for Zangetsu Shin as Zangetsu) were released during the series' final episode. **Ironically, when Joker and Black are defeated after their clash, the Joker Lockseed is not present, instead having only the Double Lockseed appear. How Joker was able to turn into Double while sealed away in Helheim remains unknown. *The ending credit scene of the movie shows Takeshi Hongo riding the Cyclone, mirroring the end scene of early Kamen Rider episodes. *The events that transpired regarding Masato Kusaka's death is retconned in the movie. In Kamen Rider 555, Masato was alone when Yuji Kiba snapped his neck and the Orphnoch DNA in his body ran out which caused him to die by deteriorating into ash. In the movie, the Horse Orphnoch form overpowered Masato and burned him while Faiz was fighting the Arch Orphnoch (an enemy that had not shown up until the final arc of the TV series). **The web series D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4, which was released a year later, attempted to fix this retcon by showing scenes from 555's original finale, one of which included the original final battle against the Arch Orphnoch. This would mean that Kusaka's death occurred as it did originally in 555, and that the retelling seen in this movie is now somewhat no longer canon. It is possible that Takumi himself may have misremembered the events of Kusaka's death or that the retelling shown here may just be a condensed version of the original events seen in 555 for censorship reasons. *Humorously enough, there was an allusion to this as early as the Rider Battle in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. In both the film and the manga the battles shown were always between Showa and Heisei Riders, although it is unknown if that held true for every single battle in the tournament. *The cartoon sketches of notable places and cafés from previous Kamen Rider seasons can be seen during the credits such as Snack Amigo (Kamen Rider), Cous Coussier (OOO), Jaracanda (Blade), Antique Shop Omokagedo (Wizard), Coffee House COL (X), Milk Dipper (Den-O), Café Mald'amour (Kiva) and others. References Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Super Sentai Category:Spring Movies Category:Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai